


Fools Rush In

by DerAndere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerAndere/pseuds/DerAndere
Summary: Fools Rush In | "Farbe, Albernheit und Lärm. Und Freiheit." | Andromeda Black und Ted Tonks





	Fools Rush In

01\. Oktober 1967

 

Ted Tonks war Farbe. 

Strohgelbes Haar und grasfleckige Jeans. Selbstgestrickte Regenbogenmützen und Karikaturen seiner Freunde, die er in die Ecken seines Pergaments und in seine Schulbücher kritzelte. Rosa Blasen aus Kaugummi und schillernd gepustete Seifenblasen. Blaue Flecken vom Quidditch-Training und vor Aufregung gerötete Wangen. 

Ted Tonks war Albernheit. 

Vor Spiegeln und Fensterscheiben gezogene Fratzen. Ein dummer Witz in ihrem Ohr, wann immer sich ihre Wege kreuzten. Ein viel zu breites Grinsen und tiefe Grübchen. Das schelmische Funkeln dunkelblauer Augen. 

Ted Tonks war Lärm. 

Seltsame Diskussionen mit Peeves und von Travis geschriebene Gedichte auf dem Hufflepuff-Tisch, die Arme ausgebreitet, den Kopf zurück geworfen. Ein Knall, wenn er beim Kippeln umfiel. Muggel-Bands und Gitarrenspiel und in den Ferien komponierte Lieder. Das offenste Lachen, das sie jemals gehört hatte. 

Ted Tonks war alles, was Andromeda Blacks Welt niemals gewesen war. 

Bunt und lustig und laut, unordentlich und kindisch und frei, kein Reinblut und ein Hufflepuff und verboten. 

Und im Moment flocht er einen Kranz aus Gänseblümchen und summte leise vor sich hin, und es war schon ironisch, dachte Andromeda, als sie ihn über den Rand ihres Buches hinweg beobachtete, dass Vater und Bellatrix und Tante Walburga sie mehr als einmal davor gewarnt hatten, auf Menschen wie ihn hereinzufallen, weil die Schlammblüter und Blutsverräter alles tun würden, um sie auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. 

Wenn "Menschen wie er" kleine Idioten waren, die Bella um Verabredungen baten, weil sie Wetten mit ihren Freunden verloren, und singend durch die Hallen wanderten, talentiert und clever und wirklich bemüht, die Dinge richtig zu machen, dann wusste sie nicht, wovor ihre Familie Angst hatte. 

Sie lehnte den Kopf an die Wand des Gewächshauses, hinter dem sie saßen, und lächelte, als Ted den fertigen Kranz inspizierte, bevor er ihn auf ihren Schopf dunkler Locken setzte, wie noch jedes Mal, wenn sie so bei einander saßen. 

"Ich kröne dich hiermit", verkündete er feierlich, "zur Königin der Blutsverräter." 

Und ließ sich auf dem Rücken fallen, die Arme unter dem Kopf verschränkt, auf den Lippen schon wieder eine Melodie, dieselbe Melodie wie schon vor zehn Minuten und wie gestern und letzte Woche. 

Andromeda klappte ihr Buch zu. 

"Mach keine Witze über so etwas, bitte", sagte sie leise und zog die Knie an den Körper, nach links und rechts spähend, aber da war noch immer niemand, zumindest niemand zu sehen. 

Ted blinzelte. 

"Darauf läuft es hinaus, Darling. Nicht wahr? Ich fürchte, mit Zeit wirst du dich entscheiden müssen. Ob du ihnen gefallen willst oder frei sein." 

Er schüttelte den Kopf. 

Das Mädchen zog die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne. 

Ted Tonks schmuggelte Muggel-Bücher in ihre Schultasche, seit sie elf Jahre alt war, und sie wusste, er - und mit ihm Travis Walmsley und Kenny Knight - hatte das gleiche oder ähnliche Dinge mit ein paar anderen Slytherins versucht, einschließlich ihrer kleinen Schwester. 

Fußball-Magazine für einen quidditchbegeisterten Thorfinn Rowle. 

Muggel-Süßigkeiten für ihren Cousin Evan. 

Ein Heft, das seine Nichte gern las, für Narcissa. 

Um nur den Kindern, die niemals etwas anderes gehört hatten als die Ideale von Blut-Fanatisten und niemals freiwillig mit jemandem gesprochen hatten, der kein Reinblut war, eine Welt zu zeigen, die sie bereits hassten, ohne sie zu kennen. 

Um nur ein bisschen Zweifel in ihnen zu sähen. 

Die wenigsten sprangen darauf an. 

Thorfinn zerriss die Magazine. 

Evan aß die Süßigkeiten, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, wo sie herkamen. 

Cissa zeigte die Hefte Bellatrix, die seit dem auf der Suche nach dem Ungeziefer war, das ihre Schwester zu korrumpieren versuchte. 

Andromeda war klug genug gewesen, dasselbe nicht mit den Büchern zu tun, die plötzlich überall auftauchten, denn Mutter würde sie niemals absegnen und Bella würde sie ihr sofort wegnehmen und sie waren anders, als alles, was sie zuvor gelesen hatte. 

Sie waren so viel fantastischer. 

Magie in einer Welt, in der Magie keine Realität war, nichts alltägliches, aufregend und spannend und neu und eine Flucht aus dem Echten. 

Sie hatte Ted am Anfang ihres dritten Schuljahres dabei erwischt, wie er ein Märchenbuch in ihren Rucksack gleiten ließ, und er hatte begonnen, sich zu rechtfertigen, als sie aufgeschaut hatte, aber sie hatte nur wissen wollen, ob er EJT war, dessen Initialen in jedem der Bücher standen. 

Er hatte genickt. 

Und mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns erklärt, dass er Ted bevorzugte. 

Und irgendwie waren aus diesem Moment kleine Briefe geworden, die ihr Muggel-Erfindungen erklärten und ihm die Gepflogenheiten der Reinblut-Gesellschaft, und daraus Treffen in der Bibliothek, die keine richtigen Treffen waren, jeder gebeugt über sein eigenes Lehrbuch, und dann hatten sie irgendwann zusammen hinter den Gewächshäusern gesessen und er hatte Gitarre gespielt und Blumen zu Kränzen geflochten und von einem Zuhause erzählt, das so viel wärmer klang als das ihre. 

Andromeda wusste, er hatte Recht, und dass sie sich würde entscheiden müssen, irgendwann, aber sie wusste auch, dass Cygnus Black auf die Beendigung der Ausbildung seiner Töchter bestand, bevor irgendjemand sie heiraten würde. 

Sie hatte noch vier Schuljahre, bevor sie in Bedrängnis geraten würde, in Entscheidungsnot. 

"Was bedeutet Freiheit, wenn ich nicht die Menschen bei mir habe, die ich liebe?", fragte sie kleinlaut. 

Ted schnalzte mit der Zunge. 

"Das ist eine gute Frage, schätze ich. Was hälst du von dieser: Denkst du, du kannst Menschen für immer lieben, die alles glauben, was du nicht glaubst? Denkst du, du kannst einen der Lestranges oder diesen schmierigen kleinen Malfoy heiraten, und glücklich sein?" 

"Rabastan." 

"Was?" 

"Rodolphus wird Bella heiraten und ich weiß von ihr, dass er an mir interessiert ist. Rab, meine ich. Und die Lestranges sind eine gute Familie." 

"Eine wahnsinnige, viel mehr", murmelte er, als er mit den Fingerspitzen die Kerbe über seiner rechten Augenbraue nachfuhr, die er eben jenem Rodolphus Lestrange zu verdanken hatte. 

"Vielleicht überrede ich Humph, mich zu heiraten", sagte sie, ganz genauso leise, und legte sich neben ihn ins saftig grüne Gras. "Er ist ein Reinblut und ein Slytherin und wir sind gute Freunde ..." 

Er war sogar ihr erster Kuss gewesen, kurz vor den Weinachtsferien, schüchtern und nervös, und danach hatten sie ein paar Wochen lang Händchen gehalten, wenn sie die Klassenräume gewechselt hatten und kleine Küsse ausgetauscht, im Gemeinschaftsraum, aber es hatte sich nicht wirklich richtig angefühlt. 

Ted seufzte und drehte den Kopf und sie tat es ihm gleich, sodass sie einander in die Augen sehen konnte; seine dunkelblauen, ihre tiefbraunen. 

"Du solltest wirklich nicht über solche Dinge nachdenken müssen", befand er, und es war noch immer seltsam, wann immer Worte solcher Art über seine Lippen kamen, denn sie hatte niemals über etwas anderes nachgedacht.

Es war immer darum gegangen, der Gesellschaft zu gefallen. 

Vater und Tante Walburga und Großvater Pollux zu gefallen.

Eine gute Black zu sein. 

Eine brave, gehorsame Tochter, eine Slytherin, eine zukünftige Ehefrau. 

Sie hatte das erste Mal laut gelacht, als Ted einen Witz erzählt hatte, hier hinter den Gewächshäusern, und oh, es war ein hässlich schnaubendes, unangebracht lautes Lachen gewesen, das sie so erschreckt hatte, dass sie es verschluckte, und Ted so erstaunte, dass er zu reden aufhörte. 

Und dann war er selbst in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen, und sie hatte nach ein paar Sekunden mit ihm gelacht und sich so, so frei gefühlt. 

Es war gut, frei zu sein. 

Ted hatte seine Melodie wieder aufgenommen, und er stockte nur für eine Sekunde, als sie den Kopf auf seine vibrierende Brust legte. 

Er war warm und echt, und sie war froh, dass er da war und die Welt retten wollte, in die er so unsanft katapultiert worden war, dass er ihr Freund war, obwohl Bellatrix schon einmal Flüche auf ihn gerichtet hatte, nur weil er eine unschuldige Frage stellte. 

"Dein Haar riecht nach Zimt", sagte er plötzlich. 

Andromeda blinzelte zu ihm hoch. 

"Was?" 

"Zimt. Deine Haare." 

"Ja. Ich weiß." 

Sie lächelte ein wenig, unsicher, und über sein Gesicht huschte Verwirrung. Seine Brauen zog sich zusammen und seine Lippen öffneten sich eine Sekunde lang, ohne dass ein Geräusch sie verließ, und dann schob er sie sanft von sich und setzte sich auf, die flache Hand an der Stirn. 

"Ted?" 

Sie streckte die Hand aus und richtete den Kranz, den er auf ihren Kopf gesetzt hatte, bevor auch sie sich aufsetzte und seine Schulter berührte. 

Er atmete aus und schaute sie an. 

Und dann lagen seine Lippen plötzlich auf ihren, viel weniger schüchtern und viel weniger nervös als Humphreys, und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser Kuss eine von Teds Momententscheidungen war, nicht völlig durchdacht und viel zu spontan, aber es fühlte sich ... schön an, von Ted Tonks geküsst zu werden. 

Als er sich von ihr löste, schluckte er. 

"Entschuldigung ..." 

Er sah zum ersten Mal, seit sie ihn kannte, tatsächlich ein wenig verlegen aus. 

Als könnte er selbst nicht so recht fassen, was er da gerade getan hatte. 

"Ich ... Ist schon gut, denk ich", murmelte sie. 

Vielleicht, weil sie schon mehr als einmal darüber nachgedacht hatte, wie es sich anfühlen würde, Ted zu küssen, weil sie ihn wirklich gern hatte, weil er anders war, wirklich anders als Jungs wie Lucius und Rabastan, sanfter und genügsamer und freundlicher und respektvoller, jemand, der zuhörte, statt nur selbst zu dröhnen, jemand, der lernen wollte, über sie, über die Welt, in der sie lebten, über alles. 

Farbe, Albernheit und Lärm. 

Und Freiheit. 

"Eigentlich ... mochte ich das wirklich", gab sie zu. 

"Puh!", stieß er aus und fiel abermals auf den Rücken, die Arme diesmal weit von sich gestreckt, die Augen geschlossen, auf dem runden Gesicht ein erleichtertes Lächeln. "Gut zu hören. Ich mochte das nämlich auch." 

Andromeda legte sich nachdenklich wieder neben ihn, den Kopf auf seiner Schulter gebettet, sein Profil betrachtend - eine große Nase mit kleinem Buckel, buschige Augenbrauen, lange Wimpern, zu einem Grinsen verzogene rote Lippen, die sich öffneten, um der Melodie endlich leise Worte beizufügen.


End file.
